


εξαπάτηση

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Plot twist?, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, i think, king!Lotor, prince!lance, take what you can with it i guess, this is just very messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: The prince who left the sea for his kingdom, and the king who rules the world for power. Lotor waves him to come closer and he gives out a pleased hum when Lance gives out a quiet gasp, his eyes fluttering close as Lotor’s hand sweep over his neck.//(A marriage, an alliance, a prince and a king.....what is hidden doesn't mean it's not there)
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	εξαπάτηση

**Author's Note:**

> yum yum yummmerzzz come have ur dark lancelot meal :9

He comes in draped in layers and layers of silk woven with the waves of the sea. Shades of blue to green, his eyes shine the same aquamarine in the dark, before it flickers back to a dull navy as he steps into the light. His circlet obviously shows a smaller standing than that of the king. It’s glowing sapphires nothing to the towering silvers of his late father.

Lotor has studied the history and culture of their people but he has little knowledge behind the meaning of each gesture. Lance flashes his eyes at him, smiles politely and bows to him in a flourish when he reaches the throne. He is beautiful and Lotor finds himself preening when he sees the purple collar wrapped around his dainty neck. _His_ prize to be displayed to anyone who dares defy him, a trophy to be made as a warning to the other kingdoms if they ever stepped out of line.

An alliance through marriage but he doubts anyone would see it other than what it really was; submission.

The prince who left the sea for his kingdom, and the king who rules the world for power. Lotor waves him to come closer and he gives out a pleased hum when Lance gives out a quiet gasp, his eyes fluttering close as Lotor’s hand sweep over his neck.

“What a soft little thing, and all _mine._ ”

Lance sighs, his voice comes out shaky, “Yes, your majesty.”

-

-

His fathers' empire had stretched far and wide before he conquered Lances kingdom. And when Lotor had heard the outcome of the battle that had lasted months, he doesn’t feel particularly saddened. Two kings fell that day, but their victory was inevitable. No one could surpass his mother’s prowess in the dark arts.

She’s the leader of the Coven so Lotor steps in as their new king. Days after the funeral, the lands under them send in the thing they treasured most to pledge their fealty on the royal coronation to the new king. He has received countless prince and princess, relics and magical artefacts.

He observes each one, ignores some, tells his soldiers what to do with the others, and he does not linger. The men and women spend a night in his room and by next morning he sends them off to live in another part of the palace. He’s not particularly fond of them either.

The prince from the sea comes to his room in the evening and he does not know why he was so greedy with this one. Lance has a playful demeanour when he becomes more comfortable, Lotor reels him in as he lets Lance drink more of his wine. Coos at him when he unravels the waves of silk one by one. Lance is beautiful in the candlelight, his dark skin makes golden patterns on his arms, the arch of his neck, his supple thighs.

Lotor runs his long hands through Lance's soft hair and wonders what it would look like if it was longer. His eyes are enchanting, flashing that bright blue at him again, pulling him in as his quiet whimpers fill the room. Lotor’s pale hair falls in a curtain and he hums in pleasure when Lance trails his fingers on the long strands, grunts, as Lance pulls on it when Lotor's fingers in his hole go in two, then three. His ass and the back of his thighs sopping wet with the oil he grabbed from his dresser.

Lotor goes down and down, trailing biting kisses before he licks a long stripe at Lances erect cock, pushing his fingers to four at the same time. The surprised moan is music to his ears, he feasts on Lance as he swallows down Lance's cock, tasting precum.

He fucks Lance on his back, something he hasn’t done with the others. He wanted to see Lances face when he comes, wanted to devour his mouth until its swollen and singing in pleasure. He folds Lance in half, towering over him. He takes Lance's legs over his shoulder and he pushes in with a loud moan. Lance wet heat is tight on his cock, and he breathes heavily with it.

Revels in the way his cock goes wet with the oil, in Lances reddened hole. He grabs and squeezes his ass as he thrusts into Lance. And once he’s in deep it’s as if he couldn’t _stop._ Lance screams and moans his name and pleas for more and Lotor fucks into him roughly, fast and hard, the bed groaning in protest. _Ruthless_ even after they both come, he tastes the sweet whimpers as he push and push knowing how sensitive Lance was right now.

Biting down on his nipples, licking his collarbones. He just couldn’t get enough.

In the morning, he eats the evidence of their copulation from Lance's ass, leaving Lance a trembling, pliant thing on his bedsheets. And after, he tells Lance to join him for breakfast.

-

-

He didn’t know it was possible but he had become much more greedy with Lance after that first night. Lotor bends him over and takes him on his study table, pulls him in the corners of the palace so he could taste that sweet cock again, brings him loose translucent blue cloths that feels smooth as velvet and glitters in the sunlight. It barely covers anything, and he loves it that way, his beautiful husband, just for him.

Oh, he has plenty of wives and husbands, the marriage is all written on paper and he doesn’t bother with any ceremony. But he finds himself considering it with Lance. Their bodies were not the only thing they shared every night. Lance tells him stories and myths from his kingdom, Lotor's head on his lap, his hands idly stroking his long pale hair.

He gives Lotor advices, about the intentions of some of his ministers, rumours and implications about the people in his court. Lance can be cunning, just like him, but he hides it away with an innocent joke and a soft smile. Lotor can see it in his eyes though, sharp, and always thinking about something or the other.

He doesn’t realise just how much of an influence Lance has on him until Lance places a hand on his arm, just a normal touch. The man begging for his life under his feet was his minister of finance who’d been caught stealing from the royal treasuries. Nevertheless, he’d been with him and his father for ages, and he knows he has many children at home to take care of.

Lance smiles at him though, soft and wide. Shakes his head and tells him, “You let one go, soon the others will follow.” And he doesn’t hesitate. He waves his arm at the guards and Lance doesn’t even flinch as the mans head rolls off the fine carpet. He’s disgusted with the spray of blood on his feet, but Lance pulls him away again, telling him it was time for them to take a bath anyway.

He takes Lance again while they soak in the warm bath, the wet slap of skin on skin reverberating through the rush of water. They pant and they moan and he thinks he wants this forever.

It’s odd really, he has never felt like this before.

-

-

Lance has become more outspoken as the days go on. He talks and talks and Lotor finds he likes the way his voice lilts through his room, makes the fire shine brighter, giving everything a new light. He’s more active in bed too, pushes Lotor on his back and rides him to completion.

He could only moan and stare in awe at how lewd Lance looks impaled on his cock. Back arched, screaming his climax to the ceiling, grinding again as if he couldn’t get enough of Lotor’s cock. Lotor would lick the come off his stomach, Lance would whine at him when he pulls away but hums in content when Lotor swallows him down.

“ _That’s right, that’s right,_ ” he’d say, “ _More, I want more,_ ”

Lotor is lost in a haze of lust and passion but he could still hear it when Lance whispers, smooth as velvet,

“The people may bow down to you on the throne, but here you bow to _me,_ ”

-

-

There is one lazy morning, where sunshine spills on their bedroom. Where Lance is singing softly to him, random words of his people, his voice melodious. He’s brushing Lotor's long pale hair, running it through his finger in reverence. Lotor thinks its odd again, how at peace he feels. How he might think he’s in love.

-

-

Lance asks him to pass the salt and he says yes, he asks Lotor to take him to the lake beside the palace and he says yes, of course. He asks him to fire the cook because the food he had at home was never this salty and he says anything for you, my love.

Lance says the kingdom at the other side of the sea has always been the main competitor to his when it comes to inviting merchants who might come their way. He says to Lotor, it would be good for everyone if they were gone. Lotor does not say anything at all, only orders his soldiers to be prepared for war.

-

-

-

-

-

They say, there are two kingdoms you should be wary of if you want to keep your head on your shoulders. They say; once upon a time, there was a mighty king who leads an empire only to become a slave from a witch’s enchantment. Another says, there was once a lonely king who met a prince and fell in love, who would do anything for his lover, even if it meant the death of his people. Countless versions changed in time but one of them were much more closer to the truth.

A king marries a prince but soon, everyone could see it for what it really was; deception.

The prince who left the sea for his kingdom, and the king who rules the world for power. The story ends the same in every version though, the prince and the king rules the world but they all know where the real power laid.

No one dares say a word about the truth, some things are just not meant to be said out loud.

- _fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> is that the word 'deception' google translated to greek on the title? i dunno, this is just me letting off steam from my real life workload, I have no idea how it turned out so smutty and dark. Hm, anyway,
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
